Ginny's Surprise
by PadfootLover21
Summary: i think this is cute! it's a secret-admirer type of fic... but there aren't letters back and forth, etc... pg for the very end, nothing horrible at all or graphic, please review! I BEG YOU! oh, read my profile for disclaimer. ONE-SHOT!


**Hey again people! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! Don't MAKE me insert the word "REVIEW!" into every sentence of my story, because I will! I barely get ANY reviews! waa!**

**Here's the fic! ONE-SHOT so enjoy!

* * *

**

Mrs. Black

They were walking down the hallway… just talking like friends do. But she was slowly drifting into her own thoughts. She had hoped that he would get the hint and ask her out, but _no_, he had to go and kiss _Cho_ and then go around bragging about it. Gosh she hated her. But that was beside the point. The Boy-Who-Lived was definitely NOT an expert on girls. And Ron seeks him out for help… phft. This was with the exception of Hermione, but then again he had known her since first year and they were best friends after all.

Well, Ginny had basically given up hope that Harry would get the signals that she had been sending out to him since she had finally gotten the courage to talk to him. She continued trying to send them anyway… just incase he stopped being so dense.

They had just rounded the corner and Ginny saw a single green orchid on the floor. Tied to it was a small piece of dark chocolate and a note. Harry went over and picked it up, looking at the envelope.

"It's for you, Gin," Harry said softly as he walked towards her, placing it in her hands.

"Who would've known…? Not many people know that…" she whispered to herself.

"Known what, Ginny? That your favorite flower is a green orchid and you only eat dark chocolate?" he said, "Go on then, read the note."

After opening the envelope with trembling hands, she read aloud,

"_If I could have just one wish,  
I would wish to wake up everyday  
to the sound of your breath on my neck,  
the warmth of your lips on my cheek,  
the touch of your fingers on my skin,  
and the feel of your heart beating with mine...  
Knowing that I could never find that feeling  
with anyone other than you. _

- Courtney Kuchta –

_Gin,_

_You didn't know that I like you… until now. You also don't know who I am, and it will stay that way… until tomorrow night. Be my date for the Halloween Ball? I'll be dressed as a pirate, but I will also be wearing a mask. I will not talk either since I don't want to let you know who I am until after the ball when I hope you will join me in the Room of Requirement. Leave your response here by tonight at 10:30._

_Love, _

_Your one and only. _"

There was a short silence that followed until Harry said, "So… have you decided? What are you going to say?"

"Um… I think… yes, I'm going to go." She grabbed the blank piece of parchment from the envelope, grabbed the quill from her purse and wrote_ Yes, I will see you then._ "I just wish I knew who it was!" she grumbled.

"Come on, Gin, let's head back to our dormitories. It's past curfew anyway.

"Ok," Ginny replied as she tucked her quill behind her ear and delicately carried the orchid in her palm.

-

The next day, Ginny woke up to Hermione watching her.

"So why were _you_ so late to get in last night?"

"Um… Harry and I went for a little walk."

"Yeah, and…?" Hermione pushed.

Panicked that Hermione thought something was up, she decided to just tell her and get it over with. She would find out later that night anyway and Ginny would need all the help she could get to find a costume and get dolled-up for the dance. "I—kinda—got asked to the dance by a note on the floor from a secret admirer…" she sputtered out.

"I KNEW something was up!" Hermione said, "I just KNEW it! So who's the lucky guy… any guesses?"

By Hermione's tone, she knew something. Ginny would have to pry it out of her.

"Hermione… what do you know?"

"Nothing." She said—just a little too quickly.

"Come on, you know you can tell me," Ginny said, batting her eyelashes at her friend.

"Ok, ok, but you have to swear not to pounce on me. I know who your secret admirer is." Hermione quickly rolled off the edge of her bed and put her hands over her head incase Ginny came running. When nothing happened, Hermione peeked over the edge of her bed to glance at Ginny, but Ginny was gone and the door was open slightly.

Moving over to the door silently, Hermione again peeked around the edge. She couldn't see very far, but didn't see anything. Hermione whipped the door open only to be grabbed and drug back into the room.

"Hermione!" Ginny wined, "I need to figure out a costume!"

"Ok, ok, just chill!" Hermione said. A few minutes of silence passed and finally, Hermione had it. The perfect idea. "YES! Ginny, come over here! I _have_ to see if this fits you!" Hermione squealed, dragging Ginny to her wardrobe.

-

Five painstaking hours of costume preparation and makeup later, Ginny was ready. There were to be some activities in the afternoon—most of which Hermione and Ginny had missed (since they had woken up VERY late)—and the dance was to begin after dinner, which you were to also attend in your costume.

-

After dinner, at which Ginny could not find anyone with a pirate costume, Dumbledore cleared the Great Hall of its tables and the decorations appeared. It was like nothing that Ginny had ever seen before. There were dimmed lights, silver across the walls, live bats flying around the ceiling, and pumpkins floating that would drop candy every so often.

These surroundings perfectly complemented Ginny's outfit. She had decided to go as a witch. It was probably one of the most traditional, yet unique, costumes for wizards to choose; it had been one of Hermione's old costumes, modified of course. Her costume was a deep black dress that came down to just above her knees and was cut in thick, uneven, triangular chunks at the bottom. There were long, loose sleeves that flared out at her wrist and covered part of her hand. The neck wasn't too deep, but just enough for attention, and they had cut the shoulders out so it was spaghetti-strapped with sleeves that connected right under her arm. Of course she had the pointed hat, and she even took her wand and tucked it behind her ear as an extra touch.

She only had to wait about five minutes until she spotted someone in a pirate costume. He walked up to her and took her hand, still not saying a word.

They danced all night, and when it came time for them to leave, he gently tugged at her arm, and she obliged.

He offered her his arm, and she slipped hers into his while getting a wink from Hermione. Slowly they made their way up the stairs to the Room of Requirement. Once there, they passed the wall three times and opened the door. Inside was a beautiful room. There was a king-sized bed in the corner, a fireplace in the other corner with a couch facing it that looked like when you sat down you would sink right into it; there was a huge bowl of dark chocolate beside the sofa, and hundreds of green orchids all over the room.

She gasped in surprise as she felt herself being led toward the sofa. He sat there staring at her for a while until she finally broke the silence.

"May I see who my prince charming is then?"

As if in slow motion, he reached his arm up to grasp the edge of his mask and lifted it off of his face. Her eyes grew bright as she realized just who this was. Then, she reached her hand up and gently touched his cheek before he leaned down to barely grace her lips with his.

She sighed and he brought his forehead down to lean against hers. They stared at each other for the longest time until he spoke.

"Ginny, I think I love you." She could feel his breath on her face as he spoke.

"I love you, too." She said before tilting her head up to kiss him. They lingered in the kiss for a while before he broke the kiss.

She grasped his hand and led him over to the bed, grabbing some chocolate along the way. They lay down on the bed and she gave him a piece of chocolate before eating a piece herself.

After talking for hours and hours before she closed her eyes and tried to sleep, but he turned her around so her back was against his chest. He brought his arm around her waist and began to whisper in her ear,

"Goodnight, love." He said.

"I love you… Harry."

* * *

**LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! HIT THE DAA-rn BUTTON!**


End file.
